The Adventures of Kanpeki and Striker
by kanpekisamahotmail.com
Summary: 2 morons are traveling through the universe, recruiting characters.
1. Wake up morons

Beware Twisted Minds at Work

Author: Twisted Mind Kanpeki (Ka n pe ki) and Striker

Written 9/20/2001

Title: The Adventures of Kanpeki and Striker

Rating: R Now I don't believe that younger children can't read this shit or watch porn. Anyway R due to strong language, sexual themes, aaaah hell. It's a bunch of bad shit that some ADULTS would find offensive for their children. Or some people would find offensive to them, well, smuck you. Striker "Smuck you?"

Kanpeki " Bite me dipwad."

Anyway..... please enjoy.

Category: Video games\Anime

Legal Crap: Lunar 2 and Hiro, Luccia, and Ruby all belong to Working designs.

Persona 2, Rhapsody, Cornet, Myao, Kururu, Crowdia, Gao, Marjorly all belong to Atlus.

Zelda, Link, and Ocarina of Time are all Nintendo's

Chibimon, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Are all Digimon characters and whoever Digimon belongs to. (I don't know)

Screw it only Kanpeki, Boomman, Flapjack man, Shiny man, and Zoomman are mine.

Striker belongs to Striker 

Ch.1: Wake Up Morons

I hope you enjoy this.

Any complaints (If you were offended) can be sent to gibilaro.h@mailcity.com

Any compliments can also be sent there.

Prologue: This is a story of 2 boys. One has guns and can blow shit up.

Cut to Striker shooting targets. "Combustion" The target range blows up.

The other has magical powers and can also blow shit up.

Cut to scene of Kanpeki throwing around fireballs at targets, blowing them up.

Both have 3 i.q. points between them.

Striker is twirling a gun then puts it in his hip holster. Bang! "Oww shit my foot."

Kanpeki is juggling fireballs. He sees a quarter "ooh shiny" He grabs the quarter. The fireballs fall on his back burning him. "Ow, Shit, shit, shit. It burns, it burns."

They are the chosen to save our world.

Striker and Kanpeki try to give each other high fives. They end up slapping each other's head. Both: "ow"

May god help us all.

Kanpeki and Striker are playing super smash brothers.

Striker: "ha, as expected I am the victor"

Kanpeki: "Don't quote Valkrie Profile. Let's just play Ocarina of Time."

Navi: "Hey, listen"

Striker: "Stupid annoying shit." 

Kanpeki: "Hey, is Navi supposed to be purple, and growing, and swirly?"

Striker: "Noooo, dumbass, the games fucking up!"

The purple thing is a portal.

As Kanpeki and Striker get sucked in.

Kanpeki:"oh crap" Striker: "damnit fuck"

Kanpeki and Striker appear in a forest.

Striker:"Whoa. Where are we?"

Saria walks by (Ocarina of time)

Kanpeki: "excuse me a moment"

Striker pulls out a mallet and smacks Kanpeki Striker"I smacked you with a mallet. We've gone anime"

Kanpeki twirls his finger "pretty birdy's fly round"

Striker "do you know what that means?"

Kanpeki's mouth opens and drools "girls?"

Striker "yes.....and sweat drops"

Kanpeki "girls"

Striker"collapses"

Kanpeki "girls"

Striker"emotional backgrounds"

Kanpeki "girls"

Striker looks at Kanpeki sideways than thwaps him with a fan."cool fan thwaps"

(note: thwap is fan and smack is hammer/mallet)

Kanpeki thinks "Hmmm" pulls out a bigass sword "Cool" falls "Oww"

Striker sweat drops "Hey I did it"

Kanpeki puts bigass sword in inventory "We're in a rpg too"

Striker "how do you know?"

Kanpeki "I just put a bigass sword in my pants and I don't feel the weight nor can you see it"

Striker"You're weird. Well, we're in a rpg. What next?"

Saria walks by.

Kanpeki: "excuse me."

Striker smacks Kanpeki with a hammer.

Striker "Seriously though, what's next?"

Kanpeki "How about that blue tower with the sign "next dungeon" on it?"

An old man walks up "There is where you will find the meaning for your existence upon this world."

Striker "And you are?"

The old man blinks, then turns into a gigantic demon lizard (like Shen-due complete form from Jackie Chan adventures.)

Striker "I-i-i-i-it's a monster! What are we gonna do!?"

Kanpeki "Well, I would suggest screaming like a little girl, but since you've got that covered, let's run like hell!"

Striker "Okay."

Kanpeki and Striker run like they've pissed of a girl.

Striker (breathless) "Okay, I think we lost him."

Kanpeki and Striker end up in front of the Blue tower.

Kanpeki "Hmmm, the Blue spire, gateway to the Blue star. Let's go in."

Inside Kanpeki and Striker See Hiro and Ruby.

Kanpeki points toward them "Hey look it's Hiro."

Striker "How do you know?"

Kanpeki "He has a green tattoo under his eye and a red flying cat/dragon by his side."

Striker "Whatever. Well let's.."

Kanpeki "Hey! Hiro!"

Striker "No you dumbass." Thwaps Kanpeki.

Hiro "ummm, who are you?"

Kanpeki "Uhhhh,"

Striker "Adventurers. We're looking for adventure."

Hiro "Okay...... Wanna come with us?"

Ruby the pink flying cat: "what are you talking about? Don't invite some weirdos to come with us. I mean look at that guy." Points at Kanpeki. "He's a moron."

Kanpeki: "Hey."

Ruby continues: "And look at that one." Points to Striker. "he's a freaking dumbass."

Striker: "Hey."

Kanpeki: "You know, you talk way to much for your own good."

Kanpeki advances on Ruby.

Ruby brandishes her claws and swipes.

Kanpeki jumps back just in time. "Holy shit."

Striker thwaps Kanpeki.: "So, what's up?"

Hiro "We saw a bright shining light at the top of the spire and we're gonna check it out."

Kanpeki "Ooooh shiny. Let's go!"

Kanpeki runs off. Sounds of laughter and monstrous screams are heard.

Ruby: "You hang out with that guy?"

Striker sighs. "Yes. Sad isn't it?"

Hiro and Ruby blink. Both: "ummmm, no."

Hiro, Ruby, and Striker follow up the stairs. Various burned, twitching corpses lie scattered. 

Striker sighs: "Why did they take him off his medication?"

From far away "Screw you."

At the top, Kanpeki is staring at a faintly glowing globe.

Striker thwaps Kanpeki: "Don't run off like that. And, by the way, you have a knife in your back."

Kanpeki: "Huh? Oh right. It's a dagger. See, it's a little longer than a normal knife."

Striker sighs, Hiro blinks a few times, and Ruby sweat drops.

[Kanpeki uses bandage. 5 hp restored.]

Kanpeki "I wonder who does that?"

The knife disappears. 

Kanpeki: "See, all gone." 

Everyone sweat drops.

Striker "I'm beginning to hate rpg's"

Kanpeki: "Shutup and look at the shiny globe." pokes it.

Everyone is suddenly teleported into a blue room. At the end of the room Luccia is nude inside a green crystal. Her blue flowing hair falls to her hips.

Hiro: "She's so, beautiful."

Ruby: "What are you talking about? You don't even know her. You have a crush don't you? You even invited those two weirdos."

Kanpeki: "That was a really cool ride."

Striker: "There's a naked girl and all you're thinking about is the ride?!"

Kanpeki: "Hey, there are more important things in life than sex." Begins chanting that to himself trying to remind himself.

Ruby: "And he's a pervert to."

Kanpeki turns to Ruby: "You are really getting on my nerves."

Ruby swipes Kanpeki's face.

Kanpeki jumps back and grabs Ruby by the scruff of her neck.

Ruby struggles "Aaaaaah. Let go, let go, let go, let go. Let me go you perv."

Kanpeki holds ruby up to his face: "bite me hairball with wings."

Ruby get's a anger cross mark and bites him on the nose.

Kanpeki drops Ruby and grabs his nose. "I did not mean that literally."

Both Hiro and Striker sweat drop.

Kanpeki: "And I am not a perv."

Hiro: "Shutup. She's coming out."

Luccia steps out of the green crystal. As she steps out, Red flowing, robes appear.

Striker and Hiro (disappointed) "Damn."

Kanpeki: "Wow. Those are beautiful clothes."

Luccia: "I am Luccia. I have come from the Blue star to meet Althena. Please, take me to her."

Striker and Hiro: "Sure."

Ruby: "Wait a minute, we can't just take along another person. I mean, these guys alone...."

Ruby keeps talking and dissing Kanpeki and Striker when Luccia raises her hand and teleports everyone out into a large room with various monsters in menacing poses.

Luccia: "Why are these monsters here? There should be no evil within these walls."

Striker pulls out a shotgun"Don't worry we'll take care of them."

Kanpeki pulls out a broadsword and Hiro draws a short sword.

Striker "Go."

Hiro and Kanpeki run at the monsters as Striker raises up his shotgun.

Luccia raises her arm and a holy fire spreads throughout the room. The monsters's eyes widen right before they're burned.

Ruby: "Oh my god!"

Striker: "Holy fuck!"

Kanpeki- twitch, twitch, twitch. 

Hiro: "How do you have so much power?"

Luccia: "Let's hurry."

As the party travels downward, monsters jump out. Striker shoots at them, Hiro throws his boomerang, and Kanpeki tosses fireballs.

At the bottom, the party rests near a spring. Ruby sleeps next to the water and Hiro is swimming. Kanpeki is practicing with his sword.

Luccia pulls Striker aside "Your friend is very powerful."

Striker: "Naaw, he's just stupid"

Luccia: "But the spells he cast.."

Striker: "Dumb luck"

Suddenly, Kanpeki trips and falls on the ground. He accidently lands on a switch opening a portal. "Oww."

Striker: "See, dumb luck."

Kanpeki stands up and looks at the portal "Should we go in?"

Hiro gets out of the spring, dries off, and puts his clothes on. "What's up?"

Kanpeki: "Should we go in?"

Striker: "Where's the question? Let's go."

Next Chapter_ Hey, Shit happens

Zoomman: "I am Zoomman."

Striker: "And you're fast?"

Zoomman: "No... I go "Zoom zoom zoom."

In memory of those who died on September 11, 2001

For those who died in the terrorist acts of New York and the Anthrax scare, may the 12 dragons lead your souls to rest in peace. 

I'm sorry but I'm not very good with words when I'm sad.

Striker: Here's my words! I'm not sad about this, I'm plain fucken pissed! OSAMA BIN LADEN, MAY YOUR BRAIN BE BLOWN OUT OF YOUR LEFT EAR, YOU FUCKIN' ASS LICKING BITCHWAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanpeki: (Pauses) Uh huh.


	2. Hey shit happens

Yeah, legal crap, title, reason for rating, stuff like that- in Ch. 1

I only own Kanpeki.

Chapter 2_Hey Shit Happens

R for bad stuff, right, yeah. (Blink, blink, cough.) Maybe you should skip this?

Striker: Isn't it kind of important?

Kanpeki: Oh, what's the worst that could happen?

Striker: We could get sued and never write again.

Kanpeki: (Pauses) That's...a pretty big deal...Oh, well, skip this!

Ruby: (Groans) Baka da na. (Stupid huh?)

Hiro: un totemo baka daze (Yup. He's stupid)

Striker: Am not! (Plays with bazooka)

Hiro: Let's cut to the story before he hurts...

(BOOM!!!!!!!)

Hiro: (Looks)......Cut to the story.

Striker: (Busted) DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Striker: "Where's the question? Let's go" Striker jumps through.

Ruby: "He doesn't even know what's beyond it. What if something horrible... god, what a moron."

From beyond the portal "Hey"

Hiro: "Well I guess we should follow him."

Everyone else goes through.

Zelda is naked and giving Link a sponge bath.

Kanpeki starts setting up a video camera.

Hiro: "Whoa." Eyes really wide.

Ruby: "Hiro, look away. You know that's rude. Stop looking." Claws at Hiro's face.

Striker: "Dude, how are you gonna get the tape of this?"

Kanpeki looks away from the camera at Striker: "Hmm? Oh, direct feed to my computer."

Striker: Gimme a copy when we get back!

Kanpeki: No!

Striker: Fuck you.

Luccia: "Is this what they call foreplay?"

Striker: "oh, we'd better get out of here."

Everyone rushes through the portal.

Ruby: "God now where are we? How many alternate universes are there?"

Striker: "Actually these are various animes and games me and Kanpeki have watched and played. Alternate Universe is a fanfic I wrote but..."

Ruby, Luccia, and Hiro: "What's a fanfic?"

Striker "Never mind. Hmmm, looks like Digimon season 2."

Striker spots Demiveemon (known as Chibimon in japan, just encase) runs up and hugs him: "Chibimon, Chibimon, Chibimon." looks at the others, they sweatdrop.

Striker: "Hey I can act stupid too."

Ruby: "we didn't say any..."

Striker: "Fuck you."

Striker notices all the digidestined looking at him like he's insane

Chibimon: "Let go of me."

Striker drops Chibimon and runs up to Sora and bitch slaps her: "Bitch"

(Note: Kanpeki does not approve of the hitting of girls who haven't done anything to you or someone you care about. Striker: I care about Tai though. Kanpeki thwaps Striker. Kanpeki: Someone you know moron.)

Sora: "Oww."

Kanpeki: "Three seconds you bastard"

Striker: "Oh.... shit"

Runs like fuck to get away.

Kanpeki: "3...2...1..." runs and pulls out a short sword. "Apologize you asshole.

Striker: "Nevah!"

Kanpeki catches up and bashes Striker down with the flat of the blade.

Kanpeki puts away the sword: "Now go apologize."

Striker: "Nev... okay. Hey how'd you do that?"

Kanpeki: "Lesser mind control. Now go apologize."

Striker: "Asshole." Gets up and walks back over to Sora. "I am so....urgh..ugh... agh.. Damn Kanpeki." Pulls out a gun and points it at his head "I'll blow my brains out before I apologize."

Kanpeki shrugs: "Kay."

Striker pauses, then shoots Kanpeki in the chest, then his jaw drops.

Kanpeki: "You shot me. Anybody have a bandage? I ran out."

Striker: "I hate RPG's."

Kanpeki: "Shutup and apologize."

Striker: "I'm sorry...you're a bi....eautiful girl. Damnit!"

Kanpeki laughs. "Let's go"

Luccia: "How do you have mind control Kanpeki?"

Kanpeki shrugs.

Striker: "Go ahead of me."

Everyone else but Striker goes through the next portal.

Striker turns to Sora: "You're still a b...eautiful girl. Damnit stop that Kanpeki."

Laughter is heard.

Striker goes through the portal.

Tai: "What was that about?"

Sora: "I think it somehow had to do with our threesome with Matt."

Tai: "Sorry about not paying much attention to you."

Sora: "That's alright."

Back to the morons

Hiro: "Now where the hell are we?"

Kanpeki: "Looks like Megaman."

Boomman: "Hahaha, I am Boomman."

Striker: "Do you blow shit up?"

Boomman: "Um, no. I go "Boom, man"."

Striker: "Uh-huh."

Flapjackman: "I am Flapjackman. Want a Flapjack?"

Striker: "Okay. We're in the world of stupidass Megaman robots."

Luccia is eating a flapjack "mmmm."

Kanpeki: "I'll go set out a table."

Zoomman comes in: "I am Zoomman."

Striker: "And you're fast?"

Zoomman: "No. I go "Zoom, zoom, zoom."

Striker: "Oh god stop, I hate that commercial."

Kanpeki kicks Zoomman- Special Matrix effects and then Zoomman flies away and disappears with a starshine and ping soundeffect."

Kanpeki: "I've set out a table, lets eat."

[Everyone eats flapjacks. Hp & MP restored.]

Kanpeki: "Who the hell does that?"

Striker: "Let's go."

Shinyman comes in. "Hold, I am Shinyman,"

All: "ooh shiny."

Striker: "I'm getting tired of these things."

Striker raises his arms "Combustion!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Shinyman get's blown the FUCK to pieces."

Kanpeki: "You destroyed the shiny thing!"

Striker points at the ground "look a quarter."

Kanpeki: "oooh shiny" picks up the quarter

Hiro tries to touch the quarter, Kanpeki slaps his hand away.

Striker pockets a piece of Shinyman "hehehe. Okay then, let's go,"

Next Chapter_ Kanpeki is fucked up

Kanpeki is blown into a steel container. There is now a dent in the container.

Yeah how'd you like adventures?

I'm sorry I can't get them up sooner but I don't like typing. I have em written down somewhere. Please review and if you want em up. pressure me.


	3. Kanpeki is fucked up

Legal: I only own Kanpeki, Striker owns himself.

R: for language and sexuality violence.

  
  


Chapter 3: Kanpeki is fucked up.

  
  


(In the Outlaw Star world)

Kanpeki: "whoa this place is cool. Hey it's Harry McDougall"

Striker runs up to Harry: "YOU STUPID PSYCOBITCH! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! MELTHINA DOESN'T LOVE YOU! And that vest is soooo ten century's ago"

Harry: "what? Of course Melthina love's me. And it's a fashion statement."

Striker: "Oh shit." Grabs everybody but Kanpeki and runs.

Harry looks over at Kanpeki "What are you looking at?"

Kanpeki: "Let's see...... a freak?"

Harry: "That's it!" Runs off and returns in his ship (Just bear with me, please. I know it can't be in atmosphere but it's for the story.......Fine, don't......bastards.....please don't stop, we need our fans.) "You're paying for that."

Kanpeki: "What's the word I'm looking for? Aaaaah yes. SSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!" Runs and catches up tp the rest.

Striker: "You just HAD to piss him off huh?."

Kanpeki: "Weeelllll eeeexxxxcccuuuuuussseee me."

Harry begins shooting at the group, a shot grazes Striker's arm.

Striker: "Shit, Shit, Shit, Fuck." Pulls out a blaster and shoots back. Unfortunately it has no visible effects.

Harry stops shooting but the cannon begins absorbing energy.

Kanpeki: "Aaaah crap looks like it's charging up."

Striker: "How do you know?"

Kanpeki: "Do you KNOW how MANY megaman games I've PLAYED?!"

Striker: "I'll take your word for it."

Kanpeki: "Well we're scre.... wait I've got an idea. Run ahead all of you!"

Striker: "Whatever." Striker and the group run ahead while Kanpeki skids to a halt. 

Harry begins to blast at Kanpeki. Kanpeki's hand blocks each shot. Harry finally releases the charge and a bright flash hits Kanpeki.

Kanpeki's eyes begin glowing. "The light shall bring you to your knees, evil one." Kanpeki jumps up punches the hull of the ship, rips a hole in it and jumps through it, entering the ship. A few moments later, he ship explodes and blasts Kanpeki away.

Kanpeki lands next to Striker, unconscious.

Kanpeki: Ow, sonuva

Striker: Remind me never to shoot him with a laser.

  
  


"Wake up Kanpeki. You must wake."

Kanpeki: "Who? Who's there?"

"I am Cherie. An ancient, like you."

Kanpeki: "An ancient? What the hell?"

"Guide my child. Please.... guide her....."

  
  


"Hey Kanpeki WAKE UP!"

Kanpeki: "Huh Cherie?" Opens his eyes. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Striker laughs and pulls off his monster mask.

Kanpeki: "Bitch." smacks Striker with a hammer.

Striker rubs his head.

Striker: "Aaaah shit, that hurt."

Kanpeki: "Serves you damn right." Gets out of bed. "Shit. Where are my damn clothes?"

Ruby gasps.

Striker: "Didn't need to see that"

Kanpeki picks up his clothes and puts them on.

[Kanpeki equips- clothing. Defense up 3]

Kanpeki: "Damnit! Who the hell is doing that. I swear I'm killing you.

[Kanpeki loses 99% of intelligence points.]

Kanpeki: "Jokes on you. I only had 4 to begin with."

Kanpeki: "Where are we?"

Striker: "Starwind and Hawking enterprises."

Aisha pokes her head in through the door.

Aisha: "So is he awake yet.?"

Kanpeki: Yeah I'm fine. Say you're cute

Aisha: ummmm, thanks.

Kanpeki is suddenly poking Aisha all over.

Kanpeki: Say, what are you? What sexual organs do you have? Are you female? Are you a monster? Where do you live? What kind of atmosphere are you natural in? What's you r bust size? Wh

Aisha gets pissed and rips Kanpeki's head off.

Kanpeki: GEEZUS, THAT FUCKING HURTS! Would you mind putting my head back on?

Aisha stares at Kanpeki. Eyes twitching.

Kanpeki: Hello, please? Now? 

Aisha: mrowww?

Aisha puts Kanpeki's head back on his body which is running around.

Ruby who just came in early enough to see Kanpeki running around like a chicken: How is that possible?

Striker: He's unable to understand the concept of pain.

Kanpeki: not to mention I have LOADS of HP.

Ruby: So he's to stupid to die.

Striker: Well........

Kanpeki: I'm just gonna go for a walk.

Kanpeki see's Melthina walking with groceries. He runs up to her and starts waving his arms. 

Kanpeki: gahaggah.

Gene see's Kanpeki Holy shit. Is that kid another Pirate?

Melthina: Oh hello. Who are you?

Gene pulls out a gun and shoots at Kanpeki with it. Kanpeki gets blasted into a steel container. Once he falls down, the dent is noticed. 

Kanpeki: THAT HURT! No really that HURT! You think a brick wall hurts, try steel. AAAAAAH.

Gene: What in hell?

Striker: He's too stupid to feel pain.

Gene: I...........see......

Kanpeki: PORTAL HO!

Kanpeki runs into a wall next to the portal. Shakes his head and runs into the portal this time.

Striker: Okay, I guess we're done here.

Suzuka: Please wait. I wish to accompany you.

Striker: Why?

Suzuka: You interest me.

Striker: Okay. How about you Aisha, you in?

Aisha: Why should I?

Striker: Food, fun, we get to kill stuff.

Aisha's ears perk up: OKAY.

  
  


On the other side, Kanpeki is playing a flute.

Striker: hey that's pretty good.

Kanpeki: Not really

Kanpeki reveals a cd player.

Everyone but Suzuka, Luccia, and Kanpeki collapse

A girl's scream is heard.

Kanpeki: Gotta go.

Kanpeki runs off.

  
  


Myao: You better hand over that Inotium or you're in trouble meow.

Kitty's: Punishment meow. Punishment meow.

Kururu: I think we should listen to her.

Cornet: No way, Bravery is facing up to a challenge even if you know you can't win.

Kururu: That's NOT bravery. That's RETARDATION!

Myao: That's it. You're in trouble now. Dragon, come to me.

A small hole appears in space and a young dragon appears through it.

Myao: ATTACK

The dragon breathes in deeply.

Cornet: Oh-no

Kururu: We're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed.

The dragon breathes out a jet of flame. Kanpeki jumps out in front and get's blasted by the flame. Kanpeki shakes it off and punches the dragon into the sky.

Kanpeki: Got anything else?

Myao: No, I'm afraid not.

Kanpeki grips his hand: Good, because that HURT!

The dragon falls on top of Kanpeki's head, knocking him unconscious.

Kanpeki: Oww. THAT hurt.

  
  


Wake up

Kanpeki: Huh? Where am I

The end of time

Kanpeki: But isn't the beginning also the end?

SHUTUP! First, it's Chrono-Trigger, second, YOU'RE AN IDIOT and I'm taking your powers.

Kanpeki: My power's?

Yes.

Kanpeki: I have power's?

YES! And I'm taking them.

Kanpeki: Why?

You abused them

Kanpeki: Oh, my powers?

YES!

Kanpeki: I have powers?

YES!

Kanpeki: And you're taking them because you abused them.

NO! YOU ABUSED THEM!

Kanpeki: Oh, I abused my powers right?

................To hell, keep them, I have better things to do than argue with imbeciles.

  
  


Kanpeki awoke and groaned out: mrnatckare, La Blue Girl, owie.

Striker: When'd you get La Blue Girl?

Kanpeki mutters: You're a bitch, anaigoditamonthego

Striker: huh?

Kanpeki: I GOT IT A MONTH AGO! And it's pretty good. Silly, extremely silly, but it's still good.

Cornet: What's La Blue Girl?

Kanpeki: Something....... that I REALLY Should NOT be watching.

Luccia: Like a military weapons video?

Kanpeki:............No........... like a tentacle porn DVD.

Striker: Ew, what do you want that for?

Kanpeki: I don't know? Same reason I want this?

Kanpeki pulls out a sword 3 times his size.

Kanpeki: Only about a half of it is tentacle porn, the other is either sex, rape, or masturbation.

Kanpeki put away his sword.

Kanpeki: In episode four, a girl masturbates with a sword.

Striker: Are we gonna spend the hole chapter talking about a porno?

Kanpeki oh right. Okay, onward.

(Twisted minds incorporated is sorry for any disturbing images that we have placed in your head.

Striker: Of course it's all Kanpeki's fault.

Kanpeki: Yes, I suppose it is........Wait, stop blaming everything on me.

Striker: Hey, YOU got the DVD, watched it, wrote the story, I take no responsibility.

Kanpeki: bitch.

Kanpeki attacks Striker)

Ruby sighs: Well since Kanpeki is especially violent today, we're ending the chapter here. 

Hiro: wasn't I supposed to have duties?

Ruby: Shutup and kiss me Hiro.

Hiro: Yaaaaaah

Hiro runs off with Ruby chasing after him.

  
  


Next Chapter_ Hot, hot, hot springs.

  
  


Preview: 

Kanpeki: Hot springs!

Kanpeki run into a wall, turns, runs into the door, opens the door and runs in.


End file.
